This specification is directed generally to identifying one or more suggested terms based on user-initiated activity at or near a given term and, more particularly, to providing suggested terms to replace the given term, where the suggested terms may be responsive to the user-initiated activity.
When a misspelled term is entered in a user-editable document, one or more systems such as a spell-correction system may provide spell-corrected suggestions to the user. These spell-corrected suggestions may be identified based on a mapping between the misspelled term and the spell-corrected suggestions.